Don and Jess: Finally Over, Onto More
by LacytheRomanWerewolf
Summary: I'M BACK! No killing me! You'll see why. Ashlyn is staying with the Messers and Don and Jess join the others at Cliff's. Things are not that simple. FA MS DL HS AR


Begin Transmission

AHHH!!! *comes running into room, slamming door. waves* Hey guys, Lacy here. Don't ask what that was cause I'm not sure. So I am SOOOOOOO sorry about not posting in so long. These last couple of new episodes have been hard on me and that on top of my charming wrist, writing hasn't really been an option. But! Have no fear for I am back. I hope not to take as long next time but who knows. All depends on the writers of the show. So this one is going to be short but it's going to be the first in a string of stories that will go together. So in this one, the ones who shot up the bar will be brought in. Now don't get me wrong, this is not going to be easy but no one will be seriously hurt. I promise you that. Have fun. Hmm, doesn't quite sound right.

Disclaimer: You would think after all this time I'd stop even putting this, but hey, when else do I get my sarcasm in? (E/N: Don't you mean snark? You're as bad as Tim Speedle, a cynical snark with a hint of sarcasm. *looks up* Sorry, been too long without a DJ story. *shrugs*)

End Transmission

FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA

Don opened the door to Cliff's bar and noticed the look on Jess' face. Releasing the door, he pulled Jess off to the side and into his arms.

"She's going to be fine." Don said.

Ashlyn was spending her first night away from home at Danny and Lindsay's place. Jess was a little nervous.

Jess rested her head on Don's chest. "I know. I'm just worried. I know Danny and Linds are great parents and they'll watch out for her but I'm her mom, I'm allowed to be worried." she looked at Don. "Aren't you?"

Don smiled. "Of course I am there's no need to show it when you're worried enough for the both of us."

Jess grinned and smacked Don. "Let's get inside before you start digging to China."

Laughing, Don opened the door again and pulled Jess inside.

FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA

The rest of the team, minus Danny and Lindsay plus Sam and Rae looked towards the door as Don and Jess walked in. Stella saw the look on Jess' face.

"Last minute pep talk about Ashlyn?" Stella asked.

Jess huffed as Don laughed and nodded.

"Ok I really wish Linds was here to back my separation anxiety." Jess said.

"But if Lindsay was here then Ashlyn wouldn't be with her and you wouldn't be having separation anxiety." Adam said.

Jess turned her glare on Adam and Sid patted her arm.

"Don't worry Jess, my wife went through the same thing so I'm on your side." Sid said.

Jess smiled. "Thank you Sid."

Cliff came over with a round of beers and a soda for Sam. Pulling up another chair he sat with them.

"How Ashlyn doing?" Cliff asked.

The group laughed as Jess' hand flew for her cell phone but Don stopped her. Cliff smirked.

"First night away from home." He said, not asking but knowing.

Don plucked Jess' phone from her hand. "Would you stop it. Danny is going to unplug the phone if you keep this up."

"How many times has she called?" Mac asked.

Don sipped his beer as Jess crossed her arms and pouted.

"Since we dropped Ash off?" Don said. "About seven."

Rae reached over and patted Jess' arm. "Jess, she's going to be fine."

Jess went to speak when Hawkes stood up sharply.

"What's wrong Sheldon?" Sam asked.

Hawkes narrowed his eyes through the glass windows. "That's the third time that car's driven by. Each time slower then the last."

Mac's hand flew to his gun. "Is everyone who should be armed, armed?"

Everyone who normally carried a gun nodded. They quickly had the other bar patrons take cover in Cliff's back room. Cliff himself walked over to the bar and pulled out a shotgun. Don and Hawkes just looked at him.

"What?" Cliff shrugged. "Sometimes mere muscle isn't enough." The stare continued. "It's New York! What am I supposed to do? At least it's registered and I have a license." Cliff mumbled

The two shook their heads. Hawkes signaled that the car was coming back and they all saw the back window slowly opening. Everyone held their breaths. The suspect started shooting, as soon as the first bullets were through the window, everyone opened fire. It seemed like forever but it was really only a few seconds before the suspect stopped shooting and the car caught fire.

"Take cover!" Mac shouted.

Don pulled Jess down and covered her with himself. He briefly looked up and saw Mac, Adam and Hawkes doing the same with the other women while Cliff yanked Sid down behind the bar. A few seconds later, the car blew.

FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA

Begin Transmission

Hehe my first story back and I leave you guys hanging. Don't worry next one is already started so it won't be long. Let me know what you think, flame policy of course stands and thanks for reading. Oh yeah, don't kill me.

End Transmission

Sarah here. Mobs Lacy, mobs. They will beat down your door and attack you in the dead of night. Mark my words they will! Mark my words! Kisses~Sarah!! BTW, 62nd Don and Jess story!!! :D


End file.
